One
by CruelMan
Summary: When Sakura is kidnapped just to be sold as a slave at a fancy meat market, who knew the person who would be buying her was Konoha's most feared underground criminal. I suck at summaries. This story is AU. and strictly SasukexSakura.


**Hey guys, this idea popped up into my head and I just had to write it. I am not experienced with writing stories and I just made this up as I went. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it. Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it. Also, english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors. I really try though. **

* * *

"_Do you have them?"  
"N-no, not yet. But we.. we're working on it. Please don't let them know."  
-pause-  
"You have until eleven. The Uchiha´s do not like to wait."  
-pause-  
"Of course, is there anything else?"  
"No. Just be ready."  
"I'll make sure they are presentable and clean at eleven."  
"Tch."_

* * *

Darkness, it was all she had seen for the past few hours.  
Darkness, it was all she saw and _felt_ around her as the wails continued to echo from wall to wall until they reached her ears. Cold. She felt cold. Not the icy kind of cold. She felt cold on the inside. She too had cried, but she was done crying now.

Throat still raw from her screams and pleads. She was scared, yes. But alert. The wails turned into screams and then there was nothing. Her hands numbly traced along her arms where not just thirty minutes ago someone had scrubbed her skin raw. She blinked back the hot tears that were threatened to spill as the memory replayed in her mind.

She remembered, the sound of footsteps closing in on her as the dull glow of the lanterns had guided her home. It took them a minute to cease her struggling. Her hands were cuffed and her feet were bound. She was thrown on the hard ground of a car with several other girls and then there was blackness. Now here she was, sitting on a hard cold surface wearing nothing but a flimsy outfit as the girls around her sobbed. No words were spoken. Just tears.

It was only when the large metal doors opened with a creaking sound that Sakura flinched at the light. She had been in the darkness for too long. They were yanked rather roughly by their arms as the girls were rounded up in front of a large door. Feet were being unbound. Eyeing her surroundings Sakura saw nothing, yet when the doors opened her jaw dropped in shock. Her eyes had stung at the golden and red colors that decorated the room.

A ballroom with at the end a long elegant stairs. Eyeing the other girls Sakura could tell they were as impressed as she was. Yet she could not afford being star struck by the beauty of the immense ballroom.

She was alert and cautious. She would fight if she had to. Fight and escape whatever this was. A man walked up to put them in a line and numbered each of the girls. He started asking questions but he was still too far away for her to overhear the conversation. Her heart was beating fiercely in her chest. More girls entered the room and all wore the same flimsy outfit as she wore.

Some were branded with a pink strap around their wrist and something in the back of Sakura's head put things together. They were virgins, and the man asking questions handed out the pink straps. Realization hit her then. This was a meat market; she was being sold or used. A surge of utter terror welled through her body before she urged her legs to move. She started to run but where would she go? A small breeze caught her attention as her eyes settled on the thick red curtain. A window. With her hands still bound behind her back she made a run for it. A few girls followed her example but Sakura didn't know if they made it far. She didn't look back.

Her brain could not function properly only grasping, _holding on _to the concept of her escape route. Someone yelled at her to get back in line, the panic evident in his voice. Yet when she pushed the curtain aside with her body, so consumed by the idea of escaping and freedom, she stopped dead in her tracks. Before her sat at least a hundred men, all dressed in nice business attire. Some whistled at her, others snarled. Some had naked women on their lap. These were the men that would bid on her. These were the perverted bastards that would participate in human trafficking.

Anger coursed through her veins but she could not stop here to yell at them or knock some sense into them. _No. _So she willed her legs to move once more, her lungs and eyes were burning. She searched for an exit but found none and she began to run frantically towards _something, somewhere. _She did not _care._ She had to get _out_. The burning made it _difficult_ to focus and her _heart_ was _stuck_ in her throat. Bare toes touched the velvety carpet rapidly as she spun from corner to corner and eventually made it towards a long decorated hallway.

_Come on Sakura, don't stop now. _

For a moment there was a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes as she heard a door open, the sound of rushing cars welcomed her ears. She was close she could feel it. The burning in her thighs was long forgotten but as she rounded the corner all the air was knocked out of her lungs and her legs gave out from under her. "Hn." A feeble attempt was made to get up but it _burned too much._ Green met black. Her face was set in disbelieve as her freedom had been taken away, his face was blank of emotion. _He would not help her._ Begging would do nothing. But she would beg, it was all she could do. Her rapid breathing was the only thing that resonated through the long hallway.

It took her a moment to find her voice but when she did she spoke. "Please, I need to get out of here!" The trembling in her voice was obvious and her resolve faltered when he said nothing, he just stared. She glared at him, still attempting to get up. When he suddenly crouched down beside her she flinched. A calloused thumb shot up to grab her chin rather roughly, forcing her to look at him. And glare at him she did.

"Why would I do that? When I was the one who organized this party?" Her eyes widened and she swore it was the adrenaline coursing through her veins that made her act.

"Set me free you sick bastard! Why would you organize such a thing?!"

"Are you a virgin woman?" Taken aback, Sakura said nothing, yet the heat flushing up in her cheeks must have given away her secret.

The grip on her chin was bruising as he chuckled darkly.

"I hope you are." A wetness could be felt on his cheek, she had spat on him. His smirk only intensified as his sleeve brushed against his skin to remove it. "I will break you."  
She _kicked_ him in the shin. It didn't seem to startle him though. It was as if he was made of pure metal. "If you untie me I'll show y-"

"Mr Uchiha." A voice cut her off. "I am so very sorry, this one escaped the round up. Please forgive my actions Sir. The show has already started." A man around his fifties ran up to them, it was the same man that was asking the girls questions. "I will round this bitch up with the rest of them and have Karin be sent to your table Sir. She had seemed to please you last time."

The old man grabbed Sakura roughly by the hair and started to drag her back in the direction she had come from. She screamed. "Hn." All she could see were his black eyes staring at her until she was out of sight. All she could see was darkness.

* * *

Her body felt numb as she was pushed on stage. The flimsy outfit just barely concealing her womanly assets. She had wanted to throw up, to scream, to attack the man that was currently holding her pink strapped wrist up in the air. She had wanted to do all kinds of things, what she hadn't counted on though was the fear. She was afraid. Her adrenaline had worn off.

Every eye in the room was set on her and the bidding began. The man next to her turned her around, smacked her ass a bit and stroked his fingers through her long pink locks. The men cheered but she tuned them out. Her body went into shock. But she _felt_ him.

His eyes staring at her in a way a predator looks at its prey. And when she caught sight of the red haired woman, bobbing her head up and down between his legs while he took a taste of his drink her stomach clenched together and she poured the contents unceremoniously onto the ground.

Laughter and chuckles could be heard from the crowd, they were used to these reactions. The bidding continued and the fifty year old man that was still holding her wrist up in the air told her to dance. When her body didn't move the crowd laughed and the man tried again, tucking forcefully at her hair.

The lump in her throat prevented her from breathing as he made her twirl again. Yet she could only stare at the black eyed man. _"I will break you."_ Those words now send a shiver down her spine. _What had she done?! _"And look at her fine breasts gentlemen." She was pushed forward. Forced to bend her spine. "Did I hear two hundred, three hundred?" She tried to zone the voices out but she couldn't and again she puked onto the floor. Retching rather violently this time.

Suddenly the room was silent and everyone was staring at the black eyed man. "Well well, is anyone going to top that offer?" The room was silent once more; even the red haired woman stilled in her actions before _his_ hand grabbed her hair and forced her to continue. "Sold. To Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

The crowd clapped and whistled as she was pulled of the stage, when she looked behind her she saw that another girl already had taken her place in the spotlight. She was rushed into a room where a woman in her mid-thirties scrubbed her skin again and trimmed her nails and body hair.

"Mr Uchiha likes his women clean and tidy -yes." Sakura's mouth started to form questions, what was going to happen to her, where was she, was she going to get killed?! But the woman cut her off, telling her she would not answer to her questions. She only _scrubbed._ "Please put on this outfit yes? Sakura eyed the pink satin gown. If the circumstances had been different she would have found the gown _cute._ But she was in a dire situation and as the woman pulled the piece of garment over her head Sakura felt like she could faint any minute.

When a strange man came to pick her up she nearly clawed his eyes out in desperation. She fought and struggled but it was to no avail. The man dragged her rather roughly but as not as to inflict bruises on her through a hallway and up a large white stairs. The only thing her ears heard was moans, screams and unheard pleas. Sakura debated whether she should let herself fall down the stairs in an attempt to stop this but she did not have the strength to do so.

* * *

She was shoved rather roughly into a room and heard the door lock behind her. She was alone. For now. The room was large, with a beautiful canopy bed with large windows that had a beautiful view of the beach and the sea. Yet she was not there to admire the view. Her fingers willed the windows to open but it was no use, she needed to smash them. When she turned around to grab the lamp post something caught her eye.

Above the bed was the symbol of the _Uchiha_ family. Sasuke _Uchiha_ had _bought_ her. She had spit at his face. Once again she felt terror creep into her heart when she realized who they were. The Uchiha clan. The most feared underground crime organization the world had ever known. Her palms began to sweat and for once she allowed her heart to beat rapidly. Her brain to finally think again and she cursed herself for not recognizing him earlier. He _would _kill her. She _kicked _him.

Hot tears settled themselves in her eyes and she let them fall. The soft opening of the door made her muscles tense for his black eyes found hers. His black bangs stopping just under his eyebrows.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. _Sakura__._" Her name felt like acid on his tongue. How did he find out her name? As if reading her mind he spoke.  
"I have my ways." She swallowed.  
"Now get on the bed."  
She could not stop the trembling in her hands.

"Sakura."  
She did not heed the warning in his tone. The girl was petrified.  
"Get. On. The. Bed."  
She stayed rooted on the spot. Lip quivering. _No, this could not be happening._  
He started to loosen his tie, and button down his shirt.  
"_Sakura_?" His voice was mocking and fresh tears started to spill down her cheeks. From out the other side of the door a scream could be heard, followed by moaning and sobs. "N-No, please don't."

"You're annoying Sakura."  
Slowly he made his way towards her, trapping her in a corner. "N-No please."

"Are you scared?" He pouched on her like a tiger, his arms on either side of her head to prevent her from escaping his clutches.  
"Cause you should be." Lips, just inches from her own quivering ones whispered dangerously. The stench of alcohol was apparent on his breath.  
"Y-Yes, I am afraid." The words were out of her mouth before she knew it and she wished she could take them back. He would only be fueled more by this yet to her surprise he seemed taken aback.  
"I scare you." It was a statement, not a question.  
"You're going to hurt me." Her tears fell on his chest as she took a deep shaky breath, barely containing a sob. "Be gentle. Please."  
"Hn."

"Touch me." His eyes stared intently at her.  
"N-No. I-I can't and won't."  
"Explain." But once he eyed her shaking hands and noticed the uncontrollable shake in her body he strangely enough understood.  
"Hn."

Fingers intertwined with her own as he slowly, deliberately coaxed her hand to trail over his naked chest. She felt the raw muscles underneath her fingertips move. His hand let her trail down his stomach, making sure to let her feel his abs before both of their hands came to a stop at the hem of his pants. He could feel the trembling resonate towards his own.

"Open your eyes." She didn't even know she had closed them.  
"No."  
"Why not?" There was pure interest in his voice, did he really not get why she did not want to open her eyes.

"Explain Sakura."  
She swallowed, as long as the talking distracted him from raping her then that was alright with her.  
"I don't want to open my eyes because" She took a shuddering breath. "I don't want to see what is going to happen. I don't want to be here, with you. Experiencing things I don't want to experience yet."  
"Hn…what if I make you want to experience them?"  
"No. I-I _oh god _no I don't want to, you'll never I-I"

He smirked at the gibberish that was currently coming out of her mouth. Yet that wasn't the only reason he smirked. She _interested_ him. This girl, called Sakura Haruno was brutally honest with him and he admired her for her strength considering the situation she was in. When he normally bought a girl they just stood in line. Not even trying to escape, their whole body would go numb with fear. Yet this girl…And when he asked them if they were afraid they'd normally just cry and break down.

He never expected her to answer to him _truthfully. _To even muster up the courage to talk to _him_, _Sasuke Uchiha. _Even after she _kicked_ him. Her fingertips felt good on his stomach though and he could feel himself getting hard when her fingers still rested on the elastic band that separated her from her doom. "Do you not _want me_ to be the one to do it then?" He toyed with her and he knew she could tell. He was still interested in her answer though.  
"I don't even know you."

They both stayed silent for who knows how long, their breathing was the only thing that was heard throughout the room. Yet when a loud shrill from the hallway resonated Sakura's eyes shot up to the door. A woman's pleas were heard yet lost in vain because Sakura knew exactly what had happened once she heard the blood curling shriek. A wailing sound continued.

The Uchiha still hadn't said a word, and the only sound now was the rape that went on in the hallway. Her hands shot up to her ears to cover the loud sobs and her body started to shake uncontrollably yet again. If that was even possible.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice was soft. It surprised her. "Get on the bed."  
When she didn't respond he lifted her and set her down on the silken sheets. The moaning could still be heard and an antagonizing sob wracked through Sakura's body. Sasuke climbed in bed next to her and pulled her body to his. Sakura's fist came into contact with his naked chest, she was trashing around. Kicking and clawing at him. "Sakura. Stop."

He pinned her arms in front of her and with his other hand he coaxed her to lift her head to look at him.

"Hn. You're annoying." Sitting up he pulled her in his lap. Sakura only continued to cry harder.

"_Sakura."_ Green eyes finally managed to look at him. "Not tonight."

The air died in her throat. _What?_

"What?" Green orbs went wide.  
"Unless you want me to of course." He chuckled and in an instant he had flipped them over with him on top. His arms preventing him from crushing her with his weight. "N-no please, please don't."  
She shrieked when she felt his hips touching hers and soon her voice matched the desperate pleas of all the women in the hallway.

And these words made him frown and he felt disappointed. Not because she did not want him to do what he had bought her for, but because she sounded just like all the other women before her when she started her cries. "Sakura. Snap out of it. I won't do it. Not tonight."

And he hated the way his voice sounded a little weak in his own ears and he laughed. A real laugh, because here he was. The most feared man in Konoha, being brought to his knees by a pink haired woman. With beautiful eyes. She seemed startled by his laugh and as he gazed into the pits of her green color he knew he did not have the strength to take her that night. He had wanted to break her, to make her cry and make her his without her consent.

But somehow that had changed during the course of the night, and he wasn't even aware of it. She wasn't even aware of it. He took a deep breath that sounded even shakier than her gasps for air. And he wanted to tell her that she did not have to worry or cry tonight. Perhaps tomorrow he would ravish her, break her. After all, he had bought her and she was his.

But he did not have the strength to tell her that she did not have to worry. Not tonight. Because in the end, he did not trust himself. "Let's watch tv." He said instead and he mentally cursed because of how weak it sounded. He forced her head to lay on his chest as he grabbed the remote. The noise of the tv drowned out all the pleas and moans and somehow Sakura, although it took quite some time, felt herself relax against his chest.

Still confused by the events her eyes stayed glued on the large flat screen that she had not noticed before. She wanted to ask questions, as was in her nature. Yet, she was afraid that if she spoke to him things would take a turn for the worst. So she kept her mouth shut and inwardly cringed when the hand that was hanging loosely on her hip started to absentmindedly draw circles on her skin. It was a long time after that when sleep called her.

And as Sasuke eyed the sleeping form on his chest he was shocked, yet he smiled. Because never had a girl fallen asleep on his chest, after he was done with them they only cried and sometimes he killed them. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he secretly liked the feeling. And when he shut down the tv to let sleep take him too.

He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
